


Playdate

by berry_lix



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Attempted Murder, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Come Eating, Corruption, Cutting, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Hanging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Knives, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Mention of past rape/non-con, Mind Break, Mindbreaking, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Psycho Taehyun, Psycho Yeonjun, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Thigh Cutting, Torture, maybe?? - Freeform, mention of amputation, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: “How much do you think our friend Gyu weighs?”...Next up was Taehyun’s favorite trick of Yeonjun’s.“Probably not that much,” he answers.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 36





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a challenge on nsfw moa twt called #XTXDOVE where we had to write the most fucked up thing we could think of :3
> 
> ✧ pls read the warnings carefully n don’t read if u think this will upset u!!! ✧

“Hurry up with those knots, will you?”

Yeonjun gives orders from the center of the room.

“I’m trying, asshole,” Taehyun spits back at him.

“Watch your mouth, Taehyun, or else you’re next.”

“Like I won’t enjoy it,” the younger male says, pulling the last knot tight.

They share eye contact and a sinister grin washes over both their faces.

Taehyun tugs on the rope one good time to be sure that the boy’s wrists were properly restrained. The rough, black rope chafes his pale skin and keeps him tied to the wooden chair he’s in.

“Do we unblindfold them now?” Taehyun asks his master and best friend.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun yawns and stretches out his arms before the show starts.

The mysterious black cloth is finally ripped away from his eyes. His vision blurs for a moment; it’s been what seemed like hours. He couldn’t remember much of what happened. Kai blinks fast to see clearly again. The last thing he remembered was walking home from the mall with his best friend—

Beomgyu sits on a bare mattress in the center of the dimly lit room. He’s completely naked, his clothes had been taken off his body and thrown somewhere he couldn’t see. It’s cold. He tries to hide what he can by crossing his legs. His hands had been tied behind his back but that was all. With his eyes uncovered, he looks around. The room was more like a basement— brick walls and cement floors. Creaky metal pipes and old wood planks run throughout the ceiling. In front of him was a white folding table laced with tools he imagined would be put to use on him. Vibrators, lube, large dildos, knives, and scissors big and small. Tears fill his eyes but don’t flow until he looks to his left. Huening Kai. In a similar situation as he was. Bare naked and forced in a chair, his hands tied behind his back and ankles to the legs of the chair. The sight of each other triggers them to start crying.

“K-Kai! I-I’m gonna be o-okay! Okay? D-Don’t cry! Just…Just close your e-eyes, okay?” Beomgyu tries to calm the youngest down while fighting back his own tears.

“No, no,” Yeonjun spoke while scanning the many devices on the table, “You’re probably _not_ gonna be okay, to be honest, Beomgyu.”

“And _you're_ not gonna close your eyes,” Taehyun threatens Kai; holding his head up by pulling on the long, dark brown lock and holding a large knife to his throat. “Unless you want to, of course.”

Neither of the kidnappees dares to speak.

Yeonjun and Taehyun leave the boys time to cry for a minute or two while they undress. Taehyun sits on the cold floor in front of Kai still wielding his knife.

“Every time you blink,” he speaks gently to him, in total contrast to his intentions, “I’m gonna cut a pretty mark into your pretty skin, Hyuka.”

The captured boy cringes at the nickname. He’s disgusting. A pervert and he’s fucking sick. He wondered what he had done. What it was that made him deserving of this. He’s snapped out of his thoughts when he feels the cold blade cut through the flesh of his right thigh. He screams at the pain.

“I saw you blink.”

Yeonjun uses his foot to push Beomgyu over and flip him on his side. He kneels on the foot of the mattress and grabs the boy’s waist, forcing him into a doggy style position. The pattern of the dirty mattress leaves imprints on Beomgyu’s face. His head is turned away from his best friend but he can still hear his cries and screams. He can see it all in his mind. Tears quickly streaming down his face, blood pouring into his lap from the many cuts the other psycho was making on his legs. He tries to think of something— anything. But he can’t. He’s hopeless and has no escape.

“Be grateful we’re in a good mood today,” Yeonjun says squirting the lube down the crack of Beomgyu’s ass, “we’re being way nicer to you two than we usually are.”

“I think it’s their cute faces,” Taehyun adds. He pokes his knife softly into the skin of Kai’s tear-stained cheek. “Makes me not wanna hurt them _too_ badly.”

He instills the boy with false hope for half a second, before he swipes the blade on his face, cutting him just under his eye. Again, Kai lets out a loud scream which only fills Taehyun with joy and a dark smile appears on his face.

“I’m gonna fuck you…and you’re gonna take it,” Yeonjun talks calmly to the naked boy in front of him while patting his asscheek. He holds his cock, sliding the head up and down his ass hole so he can cover himself in lube.

“No!” he tries to protest, “Y-You can’t! I-I-I’ve never—!”

“You ready, Gyu?” Yeonjun ignores the weak toy underneath him and does what he wants anyway.

“Finally,” Taehyun mutters under his breath hearing the final words before their twisted playtime starts. He turns his attention to Kai’s dick and puts it in his mouth. He wasn’t hard but sure enough, he’d make him.

Kai tries to squirm away but to no avail. The black rope still keeps him sat put in the chair.

Yeonjun pushes all of his cock inside at once.

An ear-piercing shriek erupts from Beomgyu.

“Fuck, you’re loud,” Yeonjun comments.

He forces his way in and out his tight asshole. The lube was little help to Beomgyu as the pain was still there but the boy with pink hair didn’t care at all. All he wanted was to get his dick wet. He didn’t care which weak cunt he had to force his way into to get a release. He cared little for people or their feelings. Their pain only brought him happiness. Beomgyu wasn’t his first and he wouldn’t be his last.

Taehyun sits, sucking off the boy in the chair. All the crying and screaming he’s done obviously making his voice hoarse. He was so weak. His dick became rock hard from just a minute of Taehyun’s mouth. His left hand cuts pretty shapes into Kai’s thighs again. The pain a constant reminder that he can’t close his eyes. No matter how badly he wants to. He _has_ to sit there and watch his friend get used like an object.

He has no more tears left to cry. The puddle under his face wet his skin. It brought up weird smells from the mattress— it definitely had not been cleaned in who knows how long. It reeks of blood, urine, shit, cum, and probably more things he couldn’t make out. Yeonjun continues to fuck him. Hard and rough. he has no mercy for the poor thing. His hips thrust fast into Beomgyu’s virgin hole. His groans were animalistic, like a wolf or a bear. Yeonjun’s nails dig deep into Beomgyu’s flesh. Long nails piercing through the skin and making him bleed. It didn’t hurt him, though. He couldn’t scream anymore. He couldn’t feel anything.

After a while, the pain became pleasure. It still hurt like hell but he started to…like it? He cant think his mind is cluttered. His mouth hangs open and his tongue falls out. His eyes roll back. He could taste the mattress and it didn’t taste good but for some odd reason, he didn't care. He _couldn't_ care.

It didn’t take long for Kai to cum in Taehyun’s mouth. Although he didn’t want to, his body and hormones decided it for him. To get off like this, in this situation, Kai had to be a little fucked up, too… right? Was he?

Taehyun carries the cum in his mouth, carefully sliding off the long cock and spitting it out on his cut-up thighs. He licks slow stripes up the soiled skin collecting a mixture of cum and blood, swallowing every last drop. Kai grimaces at the blonde in his lap. He’s _disgusting_.

Yeonjun’s hard thrusts get rougher as he’s nearing his climax. Beomgyu’s still quiet but winces when he feels the warm semen flow inside him. He feels gross. Used. Like a slut. He was nothing. He felt nothing. Nothing mattered anymore. But he couldn’t explain why…

“Wh…Why?” Kai chokes out a single word as he watches Yeonjun pull out of Beomgyu.

Yeonjun offers a simple answer.

“Because we want to.”

Taehyun finishes swallowing all of Kai and speaks.

“You see, we don’t care too much about you weak little bitches,” he brings his thumb up to collect some of the dripping blood from the cut on the boy’s face. “We think if we want something… you should be the ones to give it to us… but if you refuse—“ he swipes his blood-covered thumb down the center of his tongue and swallows the red fluid, then looks at Kai directly in his eyes, “we’ll just take it.”

Yeonjun was finished but that was only half the fun.

He stands up and examines the boy. Shivering from the cold, red knees and shoulders, dried tears on his face. He was quiet. Too afraid to speak?

Again, he kicks Beomgyu to turn him over. He looks at his cock— it was nice. Big, thick, and dripping with precum.

“Gyu~,” he pouts, “you haven’t came yet?”

He grabs the naked boy by his hair and pulls him up, making Beomgyu look him in the eye.

“I guess I’ll just have to _make_ you cum.”

Yeonjun walks over and brings over two dark wooden stools. He places them side by side, one in front of the other.

“Stand on this,” he orders.

It’s already apparent that if he didn’t listen, even worse things would happen. So he does as he’s told. Yeonjun helps the boy up on the stool. Just another example of him “being nice”.

The pink-haired boy leaves Beomgyu to walk over to a tall black armoire and search inside. The armoire had etchings and carvings in them. Kai noticed a group of tally marks on one side of it. Did they keep people down here for _that_ long?

“What are ya gonna do, hyung?” Taehyun asks curiously from the other side of the room.

“How much do you think our friend Gyu weighs?”

Taehyun’s eyes light up and he smiles wide like a kid in a candy store.

He was giving the two younger males a great show.

Next up was Taehyun’s favorite trick of Yeonjun’s.

“Probably not that much,” he answers.

Yeonjun finally closes the armoire and walks back with more black rope. This rope was just slightly thicker.

He stands on the wooden stool in front of Beomgyu and sets up the “trick”.

It doesn’t hit him fully until he sees the finished product. The knot that was tied into the rope was—

“No…” Beomgyu says quietly, “No! No! Please! I-I'll do anything! Anything! Just please!”

He begs but for no good reason. Yeonjun would do whatever he wants anyway.

“Go on,” he taunts him while putting the noose around his neck. He fits loosely since he was still on the platform keeping him up, “get in your last words now, I guess.”

Yeonjun jumps down and admires Beomgyu’s body. He was so pretty. He runs his fingers up and down his skin. He was so soft. His face was so full of fear. He’s cute.

Yeonjun takes the boy's hard cock in his hand and pumps it a few times. Beomgyu calms down but is still in fear. Yeonjun takes him in his mouth and starts sucking fast— he wants to get to the fun part. Beomgyu grinds his teeth in an attempt to keep quiet. He shouldn’t let them know he likes it, right? Why does he even like it in the first place?

He uses one hand to work on his balls and the other to finger his sloppy hole that was still full of his seed. All the while his mouth still works on his aching cock. Beomgyu lets out little sounds, whimper and whines, but they weren’t out of pain this time. He can’t hold it in anymore. As he cums in Yeonjun’s mouth he lets out a loud moan. The sound shocks the younger boys near the east wall of the room. Yeonjun drinks all the cum like his dick was a straw and comes off his cock with a loud _‘pop!’_.

He pulls back and looks at his prey again. And smiles. It makes Beomgyu feel gross again. What the fuck was happening?

Yeonjun walks around behind the boy and stands still for a second. Taehyun starts smiling wide again. He knows what comes next.

Yeonjun takes a pair of big scissors and cuts the rope that binds Beomgyu’s hands behind his back. He thinks it’s over. That he’s free. But he forgets about the thick rope around his neck, still teasing him of freedom and life.

Wiping the cum and spit from his mouth, his foot kicks a leg of the stool. The boy hangs within less than a second.

“Oops.”

Taehyun laughs at the sight. Beomgyu holds his hands to his neck.

“I like to watch them struggle a little,” Yeonjun says to his audience— Taehyun and Kai— while watching the show. “Like look at him— trying to pull the rope away and kicking his legs around like _that's_ gonna do anything,” he scoffs.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Taehyun says through his laughter.

Yeonjun takes a second to look at his best friend and partner in crime and rolls his eyes.

“Well, _duh_ ,” he smiles.

Kai’s voice doesn't work anymore. He wants to cry out for his friend but his voice just won't let him, gone from all the screaming he had just done. He was broken. What he just saw and experienced ruined him. He couldn’t feel much anymore. The pain from the several bleeding cuts almost felt like nothing now.

Taehyun raises an eyebrow but was still giggly.

“He’s getting a little blue, hyung, don’t ya think?”

“Yeah~,” Yeonjun sighs, “I guess he’s been a good boy so,” it had been almost a full minute and he knew any longer would do some serious damage; he grabs his favorite pair of loppers from the table. The red pair— the pair he used to cut the fingers off those of his playdates that just can’t seem to listen. He raises the tool, above Beomgyu’s head.

“I’ll let him live this time, I suppose.”

He rolls his eyes and cuts the rope. Beomgyu falls hard onto the floor.

The drop hurt but all he could focus on was breathing and staying alive. He takes deep breaths and gasps for air. His weak, shaky hands try again to pulls the noose off his neck.

Taehyun starts to pack things into two black backpacks for the boys. Yeonjun walks over to Kai and cuts his restraints, too.

“Hurry up,” Yeonjun says yawning, “Get your clothes on and leave. I’m sleepy.”

“W-What?” Kai stutters.

Were they… free?

Not taking another second to question it, they scatter to the floor, to their clothes, and quickly put them on. They head for the exit but are stopped but Yeonjun one last time.

“ _Don't_ run to the police. They won’t help you…You’ll just regret it…” he tells them in a low tone with arched brows and hooded eyes.

Scared, the boys nod their heads.

Taehyun hands them their going away gifts.

They unzip and check them before leaving. They were full of bandages, gauges, other first aid equipment, and… money?

“Hurry up~,” Yeonjun whines, “I said I was tired. Plus we have to clean up the mess you bastards made.”

He walks away back into the basement, running his hand through his hot pink hair.

He was acting so differently from how he was not even a full ten minutes ago.

“Bye~,” Taehyun says rubbing their backs, “Thanks for playing with us.”

He walks the two up the stairs and into the main lobby of the building.

“If you ever wan’ another playdate,” he smiles, “you know where to find us.”

Then he leaves.

Back down into the basement to help Yeonjun.

Beomgyu and Kai look at each other confused. What just happened? Was it even real?

They turn towards the exit and try not to think about it ever again.

Together, they walk out the doors of the abandoned asylum

**Author's Note:**

> i’m... never doing this again... ;-;
> 
> —
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)
> 
> —
> 
> (pls lemme know if u think there's something that should be warned about!)
> 
> ps i’ll be ia on twt for a moment idk how long so if anyone wants to talk me my cc is still always open!! <3


End file.
